The Mentor
by Invader Miraza
Summary: Squee gets a mentor named Desri after his parents deside not to take care of him. Nny meets her, and they become friends..then..somthing spooky happens..
1. The Mentor

Hiya! I'm so evil...I haven't finished any of my fan fics..anyway, This is my first JTHM fic, so don't kill me. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Desri and Mari. 

Ok, in this..Squee never went to the mental hospital. He's still at home..his parents returned from having spooooky things done to their heads. Nny has moved back into his house.   
  
  
  
  


**The Mentor **  
  
  


Squee had to stay after school..his teacher wanted to talk to him. He was scared, but glad to be out of the house. His parents were still really weird from the alien abduction, that he didn't want to spend alot of time at home. It was friday, anyway. He stared at the desk, and waited for the old hag to get off the phone..he kept hearing things like "Don't want to bother anymore.." and "He'll be fine with her". Finally, she hung up the phone and scowled at Squee. She spoke.  
  
"Do you know why I asked you after class, Todd?" Her raspy voice made him shiver.  
  
"uh..no Ma'am, lady, Sir.."  
  
"Your parents called. They don't want to bother dealing with you, so the school got you a mentor."  
  
Squee blinked..  
  
Teacher pressed the button on an intercom. "Send her in."  
  
Squee looked at the closed door. What horror of unspeakable horror was going to walk through? Satan maybe..or that janitor guy..or worse..the scary neighbor--   
His thoughts were disrupted as the door nob twisted. He prepared himself for the worst..the door opened and in stepped...A young woman. She had brown curly hair, bright green eyes, and a sweet smile. She wore jeans, a black shirt, and a baggy black sweater. 

"Hi there, Todd! I'm Desri, your mentor." she smiled again.  
  
Squee smiled. "Hi!"  
  
The teacher stood. " Good. Take him. Get out."  
  
~~~  
  
Squee walked along side Desri down the street as she talked.   
" I work at the diner over next to the 24-7 on sundays, but theatre is my life. What do you like to do, Todd? " Her voice was gentle and sweet. She made him smile. 

" I like to draw..um..is your house spooky? I don't like spooky things.." he asked, a bit nervous. 

She shook her head. "Nope..not anymore!" She smiled.  
  
Squee sighed..maybe this won't be so bad. They rounded a corner and stopped at a 2 story house that was well kept, painted a bright blue, and had a yellow painted door. There was a rose garden under a window with black shutters. All the windows had black shutters. There were pinwheels lining the black picket fence, swirling in the wind. Squee grinned. This was gonna be great.   
  
"So, How do you like my place?" Desri asked.  
  
"It's pretty!" Squee responded, happily.  
  
"Well, lets go inside, and get you settled. Then we can go get somthing to eat!" Desri said, as they walked to the front door. She fumbled for the key, and opened the door. Squee walked inside and grinned again. There was a sign hanging from the purple banisters of the stairs with rainbow letters saying "Welcome Todd!".   
A girl with red hair and blue eyes, wearing a spring dress with brown boots, bounded from a room yelling, "Is he here yet?!!"  
  
Desri smiled. "Yeah! Todd, this is my little sister, Mari(pronounced "MAH-DEE")." 

The little girl leaped onto the rail of the stairs and slid down. She landed at in front of Squee and held out her hand. "HI! I'm Mari!"  
  
Squee took her hand. "Hi. My name's Todd, but alot of people like to call me Squee." 

Mari grinned. "I like that name! C'mon, I wanna show you your room." She grabbed his hand and ran up the stairs. She took him down a hallway that was decorated with pictures and paintings. She opened the third door on the right. 

"This is your room. Mine's right across the hallway!" Mari chirped. 

Squee walked into his room. The walls were painted sky blue, and there was a bed with covers that had smiley faces on it. There were posters on the walls of Wobbly headed bob, one with a bear on it, and one of an alien head. He had a window that looked out onto the back yard that had a swing set, a dog running around, and what looked like a bubble matchine. On his bed was a stuffed rabbit and a sign that said " Welcome Todd!". He smiled and picked up the rabbit. Mari sat on his bed.   
  
"Do you like it?" she asked.  
  
Squee nodded and grinned. "I like this room! It's happy!" 

Mari ran over to the desk in the corner and pulled out some paper. "Do you like to draw?"  
  
Squee nodded and took a piece of paper. Mari got out some crayons and they drew away. 

Squee smiled at her. "It's nice to have a friend!"  
  
Mari grinned. " It's nice to have some one else to talk to. My sister can be a real bore somtimes..and he was no fun either."  
  
Squee raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?"  
  
Mari never took her eyes off the paper, and her sunny disposition faded. "The thing in the attic..he was spooky..he was mean to me and Desri..but he's gone now!" she smiled again, her brighteness returning. Squee smiled too, but couldn't help being alittle bit nervous.. 

~~  
  
Desri walked to the back door and let in her dog, Selfie. She smiled, and wondered how she'll like Todd. Desri took her coat from the front closet and shrugged it on. Todd is so sweet, she thought. It's nice for Mari to have a proper playmate..than that..she shuddered at the thought of 'Him'. It's all right now..it's gone..she smiled and turned toward the stairs. "Hey you two! How about dinner at the Taco Hell tonight!!"  
  
Mari was soon running from Squee's room and sliding down the rail. Squee followed her, walking down the stairs. Desri smiled at him. "Well, lets go." She opened the door, and ushered the two kids out.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Nny's boots clacked on the sidewalk as he made his way down the street. He had been waiting for little Squeegee to come home. It had been 2 hours since his school let out. Maybe he was playing with someone. Nny sighed. He rounded a corner, and felt his stomach growl. All he had to eat that day was a luke warm bowl of 'Skettio's. He rounded another corner. Tacos sounded good...he rounded one more corner, past the 24-7, and onto the Taco Hell. He lifted his head and watched for the walk signal to change at the cross walk. He looked over at the Taco Hell and saw a young woman with curly brown hair, a little girl with red hair and...  
  
"SQUEE!!" Nny yelled from across the street.   
  
Squee turned his head and looked at Nny, wide-eyed. "..it's the scary neighbor man!!"  
The girl and woman turned to look. The walk sign changed, and Nny ran across the street, grinning. "Hey Squeegee! I missed ya when you didn't come home!"   
Squee blinked a few times. The woman smiled at Nny. "Are you a friend of Todd's?"  
Nny turned and laid eyes on one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen..he stared at her greens eyes. She smiled again. 

Nny found his voice. "Yeah, my name's Johnny. But you can call me Nny." he found himself smiling also.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Nny. My name is Desri. This is my little sister, Mari." she said.  
  
"Hi! Nny's a neat name. Is that like Knee? Like Knee-cap?" the sweet little thing said.   
  
Nny smiled. "No, but it's pronouced the same way." he looked at Desri. "Soo..whatcha doing with Squee?" 

~~  
  
Desri removed a strand of hair from her face, and smiled at the handsome stranger. "I'm his mentor." she said. "His parents..are having problems..so, he's staying with me for awhile." She watched as Nny's face fell.  
  
"Aw..that means I won't be able to see him that much anymore.  
  
"Oh, you can come and visit anytime you like, if that's ok with you, Todd?" she looked down at Todd.  
  
Todd was biting his lip, and fought against his better judgement..if he said yes, the scary neighbor man would come over all the time..but if he said no, he might kill him now...what to do!!   
  


_____________  
  
Ok, if it sucks, tell me. This is my first chapter!! I think it might have been rushed alittle..Oh, and, I eat flames for breakfast! You know how they taste?..they taste wrong..^_^;; Review please!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



	2. When Nny met Desri

Hi! I'm back!! Rehearsal can be a bitch..anyway, all righty! here is the 2nd chapter to "The Mentor" and away, WE GO!!  
  
  
  
  
  
When Nny met Desri..   
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
"...Uh...sure." Squee finally said. He had said yes. He did. ..damn   
  
Desri smiled" It's settled then. We were just going to get a bite to eat."  
  
"Oh yeah, I was too.." He smiled again, and opened the door for her. "Ladies first.."   
  
Desri pulled on one of her curls by her ear,grinning, out of a nervous girl habit. "Thank you.." she walked in, followed by Mari and then Squee.  
  
Nny walked in after them, and they all walked up to the counter. A geeky, skinny, pimply looking teen was standing behind the counter. He sniffed, and wiped his nose. "Can I take your order?" his voice cracked. 

"Yeah, can I have 3 tacos, one side of chili and 3 cherry fizz wizzes please?"  
  
"Ok, here or to go?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Order up, ma'am." 

Desri moved aside and Nny stepped up to the counter.   
  
"Hi sir. Can I take your order?"  
  
"I would like a taco suprimeto and a cherry fizz wizz please." he said.  
  
"Here or to go?"  
  
"Here."  
  
" Order up, sir."  
  
Soon, they're food came up, and all four found a table and began eating.  
  
Nny took a sip of his Cherry fizz. " I think I've seen you some where..You look familar."  
  
Desri swallowed a bite of Taco. "I really can't think of where we could have met.."  
  
"What about the Carprian Theatre? He could have seen you in a show!" Mari chirped, before taking a bite of chili. 

" You performed at the Carprian?" Nny asked.  
  
"..a few times really.." Desri said quietly. "It's nothing really, though..just a few small roles."  
  
" Small? You got the lead in two shows!_ Medea _was her best one!" squeaked Mari again. Desri was blushing, and Mari laughed. "My sister never likes to brag."  
  
Nny raises his eyebrows. "You were Medea?"  
  
Desri sighed. "..Yeah..no big deal.."  
  
"You were amazing."  
  
" You really think so? Every performance though, there was always that one guy that kept talking through it..saying how bad I was.."  
  
Nny recalled pleasant memories of stuffing live rats up that guys ass.." Take my word for it. You were stunning."  
  
Desri glowed. Squee had been listening silently to this conversation, becoming less afraid of Nny, but still wary. There was something between them that had clicked since they spotted each other outside. Mari noticed it too. Squee smiled. Everything had changed. Maybe no more spooky things will happen to him. All those monsters will leave him alone in his new house. The scary Neighbor man was a real nice guy, and he had a new bestest friend. He looked outside. It had started raining. But he didn't care. For the first time in his young life for a long time..he was truly happy. Desri and Nny talked for a while longer..comparing life styles..past expiriences..friends..food..books..stage plays..  


" Really, I thought Cyrano was brilliant when he came up with all those mock insults." Desri said, wiping her mouth.  


" Indeed, also how strongly he felt about--" Nny was cut off in mid sentence when 2 men walked up to the table. One had a pony tail, and the other looked like a fisherman's hat, what with so many piercings. The long haired one grinned at Desri and put his arm around her, and she grimaced.   


"Hey, sweets, what are you doing with this freak? How about a ride with me?" he said, cigarette smoke clearly on his breath.  


" I'd rather have my tongue cut out, and nails jammed under my finger nails." Desri remarked, removing his hand as if it was infected.   


" We can have that arranged." The pierced one said, grinning.   


" Are you proud of yourselves for being vile human beings in front of a respectable lady and 2 young children? Live longer, and leave this restaurant before I do something that is illegal in 3 countries."   
" Nny's voice cut like a burning knife through butter. It was dangerously low.   


" What?" the two cretins said within seconds of each other.  


" You don't even take the time to listen when you're spoken to? You're even more degrading than I thought." Nny stood at this. " I repeat, get out of my sight and be promised a longer life."   
  
The two blinked at him. Nny's eyes were murderous and his voice was just slightly above a whisper. Desri sat, transfixed by his anger and vicious stare. In his eyes she saw brutal intentions, but veiled by that, she saw a trace of justice and concern..concern? For her?..she barely knew the man, and he was defending her dignity.   
Squee was frightened, but he saw beyond the darkness in his eyes, and saw a righteousness, and..care? He looked to the dumbfounded assholes.  


"..You heard him!" Squee couldn't believe what he just said. Mari, Desri and Nny all looked at him in surprise.   
  
Silently the men retreated from the table. Desri released a breath and she didn't know she was holding.   


Mari stared at Squee with her mouth open.  


" That was so cool! You totally told those jerks off!!" she exclaimed.  
  
" That was very brave, Todd!" Desri said.  
  
" Great job, Squeegee!" Nny had sat down, his cheerfulness returned. He patted Squee on the back. Squee grinned at his new friends, and drank his Fizz Wizz. Things were really getting better. Desri scooped some chili onto her spork and looked to Nny.   
  
"..Thank you for that.."   


Nny looked up from his taco to Desri. "..It's my pleasure, Desri. Humans can be pests sometimes." he smiled.  
  
"I can relate." she smiled and ate. The pleasant conversation started up once again. After an hour, the 4 left the restaurant together. The rain was comming down hard, and Squee frowned. Rain couldn't ruin this evening, it couldn't!! Nny sighed at the rain. What a way to end this night. Then Desri and Mari both walked boldly into the rain as it it was the most natural thing in the world..and it was, actually. Squee blinked while Mari walked back and cocked her head at them.  
  
"What's wrong? Afraid of getting wet or something? You made of sugar and gonna melt in the rain??" she asked.   
  
"I'm made of sugar?!" Squee panicked. Mari took Nny and Squee's hand and pulled them into the rain.   
  
"You're fine!" she said. Nny blinked as he was dragged into the down pour by this young thing. Desri was standing there smiling.  


"A little water never hurt anybody." She said. She watched as Mari jumped into puddles on the sidewalk, urging Squee and Nny to do the same. Nny contently walked along side of Desri, watching her sister play. Timidly, Squee splashed in a puddle.  
  
" Todd.."said Desri. He looked sheepishly at her, thinking he wasn't supposed to do that.  
  
" That's now how you jump in a puddle!" She said. "Now, watch..you hafta jump really high like this!" Nny and Squee watched as Desri jumped into a huge puddle, splashing water everywhere. Nny grinned.   


" Now You try it." she urged. Squee imitated Desri, creating an even bigger splash. Mari cheered, and they jumped in puddles along the sidewalk. Desri turned to Nny.  
  
" Now you try it." She smiled. Nny blinked at her.   


" Me??"   


" Come on!" She took his hand and gestured a large puddle in the street. Nny looked at their joined hands, and Desri's smiling rain drenched face. He smiled, and on the count of 3, they jumped into the water, creating a tidal wave. Nny laughed as he wiped the water from his eyes. Desri laughed along with him. It sounded like music, and it was so different from the mocking harsh laughs from other people. Nny hadn't heard anything like that in the longest time. Mari and Desri both started yelling, and danced around in the rain. Squee followed them. Mari walked up to Squee.  
  
" Hey Todd.."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"..YOU'RE IT!!" she lightly tapped his arm and sprinted behind a tree. Squee stood there for moment..and then ran after her. He chased her around the tree for a long while until he was out of breath. He saw Nny and tagged him.  
  
" NOW YOU'RE IT!!" he ran to Mari's side.   
  
"Wha--" Nny blinked for a moment, and heard Desri laugh. He turned and grinned.  
  
"..Oh no..No you don't!!" she backed away.  
  
" Come here!" Nny ran at her, and she gave a playful shriek and ran from him. He chased her around light poles, through mud, puddles, and in and out of houses.   
  
" You can't get me!!"  
  
" Yes I will!! Get back here!!"   
  
Squee laughed along side of Mari, watching the adults playing like children.   
  
"Gotcha!!" Nny had caught up to her, grabbed her arm, and pulled her to him. She staggered into his body in a fit of laughing. He laughed along with her. " You're it." She smiled and took both his hands and hummed. She softly swung around with him, and he smiled.   


" Care to dance?" she laughed. Her curles were soaked and plastered to her face from the rain, and her clothes hung from her body. Nny's hair was drenched, and sticking to his ears and face, plus his clothes were too wet for comfort. They both looked as if they had jumped into a pool, but it didn't matter. They were happy. Mari and Squee imitated them and swung around while the rain fell around them. While they laughed, Squee and Nny both realized how very happy they were..for the first time in so long, they were truely happy.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By 11:00, the 4 had made their way back to Desri's home. Mari stole the keys from her, and ran inside, pulling Squee with her.  
  
" Come on!!" She yelled, pulling him up the stairs.  
  
" What is it??" He asked, trying to catch his breath. She ran into a room pulled the shutters up, and opened the window. Below, they could see Desri and Nny standing in front of the house in the rain, talking.   


" This..has been one of the best evenings I've had in the longest time." Nny said, smoothing his wet hair back.   
  
" I had a great time, too. I hope we see more of eachother, Nny..hey, tomorrow's Saturday, how about you come to our house for lunch?"   
  
Nny was about to reply when they heard Mari's small voice yell, "How about you stay for dinner too!!"   
  
"Yeah!" Squee chimed in.   
  
Desri and Nny both laughed.   
  
" Lunch..and dinner..sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow, Desri.." He bowed elegantly, and smiled. " Good evening."   
  
"..Good evening." She watched Nny walk down the street. She was was grinning like a maniac. She was positivly giddy! Her, Desri, was smiling like some love sick school girl. She turned and smirked at the two heads in the window.  
  
" All right, you two. Bed, Now!!", and she headed into the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seven blocks away, Nny was turning onto the street where he lived. He couldn't stop smiling. It was strange..it was a genuine smile, and he actually had a reason for it. He stopped in front of his house and looked down at a puddle. He grinned and plunged into it, splashing water everywhere. He sighed and walked through his unlocked front door. A little cockroach crawled past his feet and he smiled and waved.   
  
"Hey Mr. Samsa! I won't kill you today, I'm in a really good mood!" whistling, he walked into the next room and sat on the couch.  
  
"Well, you look positivly radiant, Nny." came MEAT's voice. " And you're soaked and covered in mud. Kill a gaggle of cheerleaders or something?" 

" No, MEAT, I met a girl." he grinned and folded his arms behind his head.  
  
" God forbid, you met a girl who didn't run away screaming??"

" Unbelieveable, isn't it?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm. " Anyway, I found out where Squee is now. The girl I met his his mentor, and I can visit him anytime I like. "  
  
" Her too, right?"  
  
"..Yeah. I'm having lunch and dinner with them tomorrow, too. You know what, MEAT?"  
  
" What, Nny?"  
  
"..I'm..really happy."  
  
__________________________________  
  
That's chapter 2!! I'm sorry about the long delay..anyhoo, review please!!..flames will be eaten with maple syrup.   
  


  
  
  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



	3. Saturday's Events

All righty! Thanks for the reviews, guys, you're great! These chapters will be longer and more in depth. I'm gonna try, here. Plus, I know the rating seems kinda wrong, so I changed it..I think..anyhoo, enjoy!  
  
Chapter. 3:   
  
Saturday's events..  
___________________________  
  
  
  
Dreamtime?...  
  
  
_Squee sat up in his new bedroom. Everything was..grey..he walked into the hallway and saw Mari..she pointed toward the open attic door..Her eyes were blank, and there was a large bruise on her neck. He walked further and looked into the rooms..in one of them was his mentor, Desri. She was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling..her arms were covered in bruises and small cuts, and she had a long bloody gash on the left side of her face. She looked toward the door, and her eyes were blank.   
  
"Todd.." her voice was hallow, and uneven.." You have to leave..please..go live with Nny..you'll be safe there..take Mari with you..I love you.."   
  
Squee looked into the room opposite of Desri's. Nny was sitting on the bed, holding his head in his hands. He..he was crying. He looked up at Squee, his eyes also blank. " Little Squeegee..I wish.." his voice was low, full of pain. Squee turned and continued walking to the attic door, watching the dark stairs infront of him. He passed Mari and looked at her.   
  
" Todd..help us.." she said, softly. Squee walked up the stairs and reached a trapdoor above him. He unlatched it and opened the trapdoor. He looked into an endless black space where their attic should be.   
  
" **Todd..**" out of the dark came a voice that filled Squee with fear and dread. He turned, and saw two glowing red eyes. Just as they started racing toward him---_  
  
  
" Todd!! TODD!" Mari's sweet voice came to him in sleep. He stirred and sat up. His rabbit was clutched under his arm, and he looked around his room. Everything was fine. His room was colored and happy. He looked at Mari. She was looking at him concerned, her young face furrowed with worry. The bruise was gone, and her eyes were that pretty sky blue like always.   
  
" Are you ok? You're all sweaty." she said.  
  
" Yeah, I'm ok. Just a nightmare.."  
  
" Well, today's Saturday!! C'mon, lunch is almost ready, and Nny will be over any minute!" She bounded out of his room, grinning. Squee slipped out of bed and sighed, thankful that it was just a nightmare, and only that..but it seems so real.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nny pulled on a clean shirt. Sometime around 1 am, he had found a drunk guy and his friends throwing eggs at his house. Currently, he and his friends were now spending quality time in a box along with 12 rabid rats. He looked at his reflection in the mirror inside his blood stained bathroom. He was thankful his hair had grown back during his short vacation,but it wasn't like Desri would have cared if his hair was gone or not. She was kind to everyone..even degrading slobs like the ones in his many rooms. Nny still didn't understand why he still killed people. " I guess old habits are hard to break, huh?" he asked the glass. He wondered: what would Desri think? He smiled at the thought of seeing her again today. Her smile, her laugh. She was so beautiful, and even better, he could see his little friend Squee too. Anytime he liked. He headed for the door when..  
  
" You look happy. Where you going?" came MEAT's voice.  
  
" I told you, I'm going to Desri's home for lunch, remember?" Nny answered the porceline figure.  
  
" Oh yes..well, have fun, and everything. " MEAT said.  
  
" I will!" He smiled and walked out his front door.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_  
_Squee walked down the stairs, and headed toward the kitchen. The smell of macaroni and cheese was filling the house, and it was really good. He walked into the kitchen just as the door bell rang.   
  
"I'll get it!!" Mari yelled and ran past Squee.  
  
" Hey there, little Squee." Desri smiled, drinking from a coffee mug.  
  
" Morning!" He smiled. He sat next to her and noticed that the smell of coffee was absent from the room. "Hey Desri..what's that?"  
  
" This?" she gestured the mug. He nodded. " It's Jasmine tea. Want to try it?" she handed it to him. He looked at the honey colored liquid for a moment, and breathed in the flower-like scent. Squee brought the mug to his mouth and swallowed the hot tea.  
  
" Hey, that's really good! It tastes pretty!" he smiled handing it back.  
  
" Would you like a glass? It's very good for you." he nodded, and Desri got up from the table and over to the counter.   
  
Mari came running in yelling, "Nny's here!! He's here!!" She was shortly followed by a smiling Nny. Desri turned and smiled.  
  
" Hey! Lunch is almost ready, I just need to finish making some tea for Squee."   
  
Squee grinned at Nny and waved, relieved to see his new neighbor friend still in high spirits.   
  
"Hi Nny!"   
  
" Hey there little Squeegee!" He affectionately messed his hair, estactic to see little Todd Casil happy to see him.   
  
"There some Fizz Wizz in the fridge." Desri said, starting to boil water.  
  
" Thank you." Nny said. Quickly grabbing a Fizz wizz from the fridge, he sat down at the table and Mari hopped into the chair next to him. He looked at the bouncy redhead. She grinned in such a cute manner he couldn't help but smile himself. She was so light, so free, so uplifting. Alot like her sister.   
  
" Why is your hair so short?" she asked.  
  
" Uh..I think I shaved it off in some really strange dream." He smiled uneasily.  
  
She laughed. " You're funny. You wanna meet our dog Selfie??"  
  
"..Um, ok, sure."  
  
She grinned and ran to the door leading to the backyard.She opened the door, hung her upper torso out of the doorway, and yelled, " Selfie!! Here girl!"   
Soon, a medium-sized cocker-spaniel came trotting in. Her coat was a light cream color, and her eyes were big and brown. She walked over to Nny and looked at him, cocking her head. After a while of staring, Selfie laid her head on his knee and looked at him with her large eyes. Nny blinked a few times, and scratched her ear.  
  
" Aw! She likes you! She likes Squee too. She's very affi..aff--"  
  
" Affectionate." Desri said, handing Todd a mug of tea.  
  
"Yeah, that!!"   
  
Desri walked to the stove, took a big wooden spoon, and stirred a pot of macaroni and cheese.   
  
" I think it's Mac and Cheese, guys.."   
  
She served it onto 4 plates and brought them to the table. She passed them out, and placed ketchup on the table. Mari imediately grabbed the bottle and douced her noodles with the red stuff. Todd and Nny ate theirs plain.  
  
" Why do you put ketchup on yours?" Todd asked.  
  
" Why not? I think it tastes good." Mari responded.  
  
" So, what do you want to do today, guys? It's saturday, so everything is open." Desri said, digging into her plate of Mac 'n cheese.  
  
" Zoo! Lets go to the Zoo!!!" Mari chirped, nearly falling from her seat.  
  
" No! C'mon, Mari, we were just there 2 weeks ago.."  
  
" So?? C'mon, Zoo zoo zoo!!"  
  
" No way!"  
  
" Poopy pants.." Mari stuck out her tounge. Desri did the same.   
  
" If we can't agree on anything, then we'll let Nny and Squee decide." She turned to the silent two. " What do you guys wanna do today?'  
  
Nny looked at Squee, with his mouth full of food, and shrugged. Squee tapped his fork thoughtfully against his plate for a few minutes. What did he want to do? This thought hadn't occured to him since his parents stopped taking him _anywhere_, let alone some place entertaining. Where hadn't he been in so long? What was that one place he found to be joyful, and happy?  
  
"..How about the one park with the big sandy playground?" he asked, finally.  
  
" Oh yeah!! We haven't been there in a long time!! Can we??" said Mari, looking hopfully at Desri.  
  
" Sounds good to me, how about you?" She asked, smiling at Nny.  
  
" Sounds great." he smiled, and took another bite of mac 'n cheese.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Desri swung her hand back and forth with Squee's, who did the same with Mari, who was doing the same with Nny. They walked down the cement sidewalk contently, even though the cold conditions were quite bad that afternoon. Nny held Mari's mittened hand in his bare one quite comfortably. For the first time in so long, it felt good to have human contact again, and, even better, it was with his friend Squee, spunky little Mari, and a pretty angel named Desri that didn't snear in disgust when she looked at him. Yes, it was going to be a good day.   
  
Squee tightened his grip on Desri's hand as they crossed a crosswalk. He stared at the rumbling trucks and off-the-road vehicles stopped by the red light, but he knew they could run him over at any second. Trucks had always made him nervous, ever since that incident with the 16 wheeler at the 7-11, he thought with a shudder. The wheels were taller than him, even. The truck drivers were smelly and sex deprived bastards that could care less about other people's needs. Desri looked down at Squee, gave him a smile of reasurance, and squeezed his hand. Squee smiled back, and suddenly felt much safer. He felt as if nothing could harm him with Desri around. Like a sweet little voice had whispered to him, _"Nothing's gonna hurt you, not while I'm around."_ Squee sighed as his foot touched the edge of the curb on the other side of the street. The park was starting to come into view, and he gazed up at Desri with a smile. It wasn't much of a big deal, since most people aren't afraid of trucks and SUV's, but just the fact that she had reconized that he had been frightened, and made an attempt to comfort him over an almost pointless thing, he could trust her. And that meant something.  
  
  
" Swing me, swing me, swing me!!" Mari yelled, yanking Nny along with her toward the swings. She plopped down onto one and grinned at Nny. He smiled back and walked uncertainly behind her. He lightly pushed her back and she swung softly back and forth.  
  
" Higher! Higher!!" She yelled. Nny made each push alittle harder everytime until she was almost high enough to go over the bar.   
  
" WHAAHOO!! I'm flying!!" She grinned and put her arms out. Nny smiled and leaned against the frame of the swing. He looked across the playground and saw Desri and Squeegee wave to him. He waved back.  
  
" So, whatja wanna do first, Squee?" She asked, walking onto the sand of the park.   
  
" I don't know..maybe the merry go round?" He asked, pointing to the worn merry go round.  
  
" Sure!" she took his hand and they made their way over. Squee climbed onto the merry go round and clutched a bar. Desri placed her hands on two of the bars and got ready to spin.  
  
" Ready?" she asked. Squee swallowed hard and sighed.  
  
" READY!" he braced himself for the spinning to begin, but it didn't. What happened?   
  
" Ah, Todd!" said an unearthly voice.   
  
In fear, he looked up.  
  
" How nice to see you. How is your weekend going?" Pepito asked, placing one foot on the merry-go-round.   
  
" Um..fine." Squee muttered, loosening his grip on the merry-go-ride. His day had now gotten considerably spookier.  
  
" Oh, Hello there!" Desri said. " Are you a friend of Todd's?" she asked.  
  
" Certainly. My name is Pepito." he said.  
  
" I'm Desri, Todd's new mentor. I'll leave you two to play." She smiled and headed over to the swings. Pepito smirked and placed his hands on the bars of the merry go round.  
  
" At the ready, Todd?"   
  
"..uh..ok.." Squee swallowed hard once again. Why must this beee..?  
--------------------------------  
  
Read and Review please!   



	4. Fun at the Park Deep thoughts

  
  
Chapter 4: Fun at the Park.   
  
  
  
  
  
Nny watched as Mari jumped out of the swing at it's highest point, and land on her feet.   
  
" WHOO! I made it!! Didja see me?! Didja?!" she asked him, running back over.  
  
" Yeah, I saw!" he grinned.   
  
" That was some jump, Mari!" Desri said, walking over.  
  
" Wasn't it so cool?!" Mari yelled.  
  
" Sure was. Hey, Squee found a friend over there, why don't you go and play with them?"  
  
" Ok!!" Mari sprinted over to the merry-go-round. Desri turned to Nny and smiled.   
  
"Having fun?"  
  
" Yeah, I am. Mari is very energetic."  
  
" No kidding." she laughed and sat on one of the park benches. Nny sat next to her and sighed. He rubbed his hands in an attempt to warm them, and silently cursed himself for not wearing gloves. Being cold wasn't a pleasant feeling. Desri glanced over and noticed his hands, red and raw. She slipped off her black gloves and handed them to him. He looked at her blankly.  
  
"You need them more than I do." she smiled. He took them and slipped them on. Much better." I have naturally cold hands, anyway." she sighed, sticking her hands into her pockets.  
  
'Cold hands; Warm heart.' he thought. He watched Mari talk to Squeegee and that other kid they'd met. She was so innocent, young, so...lost. She was completely ignorant to the evils of the world that can really torment her. Still, she was so happy. Perhaps it was best. Desri took care of her, either way. 'Desri.' Her name passed through his mind a few times, circling 'round. He'd barely known her for two days, and still, he thought very deeply about her. Observing her. This girl, this woman sitting beside him was so...odd. Very odd. It almost seemed like nothing was bad in her life. Everything was sunshine and daisies; she danced in the rain, played tag with the children, read books upside-down, dreamed in the window, cheered the air, silhouetted always in the back of his mind. She was a wonder. She was...frightening. Even when she left, she was still there. Still there. That scared him. It worried him. Why did she shadow his mind? He frowned. She haunted him, like the other voices did. 'But she doesn't control you.' retorted something in the depths of his subconscious. It was true. She didn't make him do things. She just smiled, and hid within her happiness. That's another thing...he really didn't know anything about her. 'Good.' he thought. 'All the better.' He didn't need to know about her. He didn't want to know about her. Eventually, he'd just lose her. Lose her to the world; lost to his insanity. Still, -she- accepted him fully without knowing a thing about him, all the things he's done. Foolish. The ones -he- knew didn't know how to understand him. He knew Devi. He liked knowing her. What happened? She didn't understand. She didn't understand his need to keep her smiling face frozen forever in his memory. Would Desri? A soft touch on his shoulder shocked him from his brooding. He looked and followed pale fingers, a sleeved arm, covered shoulders and neck to the concered look from Desri.  
  
" Are you all right?" she asked.  
  
" I'm fine." Nny replied. Not wanting to push the issue, he forced a small smile. She half smiled and nodded. He watched her as she turned her attention back to the sky. Desri stared absently into the clouds, almost like one would into a candle flame. Savoring the light before blowing it out. As always, a smile danced across her lips; always dreaming. He had never sat in such an easy silence before.   
  
'Would she?'  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
" So, your name is Mah-dee, yes?" Pepito asked, cocking an eyebrow at the spunky red-head. " Is that short for anything?"  
  
"Yep!" Mari grinned. " Maude. My full name is Maude Maureen Stranton. Desri nick named me Mari, and spelled it with the 'r' from Maureen."   
  
" I see." Pepito dwelled on her name for a moment, then turned his attention to Squee. " When I went over to your house yesterday; your mother said they'd given you away." Squee winced.  
  
" Yeah. Desri's my mentor now, and I'm living with her." He said, sighing. Pepito nodded.  
  
" Well, since we're all here now, lets play somthin'. " Mari said, jumping on one foot. Pepito watched her bounce for a second, and replied.  
  
" Exellent idea. What shall we play? Todd?"  
  
" Uh...I dunno." Squee shrugged and turned to Mari.  
  
"Hmm...Oh! Freeze Tag!" She lightly tapped Pepito on the arm and scampered away. " Freezer!"  
  
"...What do I do now?" Pepito asked. " I've never played freeze tag before."   
  
" You have to tag one of us and 'freeze' us. Whoever hasn't been frozen can un-freeze the other person. When someone's been frozen twice, they're the freezer."  
  
" Ah, I see." He turned plainly to Squee and tapped his shoulder. " You're frozen."  
  
"...Hey!" Squee yelled, taken off guard. An evil grin crept across Pepito's face.   
  
" I quite like this game already." he turned to Mari and darted toward her.  
  
" Can't get me!!" she shrieked an started running across the park. Pepito ran after her, his right arm outstretched. Mari looped around and headed back to Squee. She tapped Squee on the back, unfreezing him. Pepito slowed and stopped. Squee turned around and backed away from him. Pepito grinned and started after Squee. He ran, and Mari watched warily, ready if Pepito changed his goal. He did, eventually, and sprinted after Mari. She laughed and ran away from him. Squee stood there and watched the all-time child of nature being chased by the son of Satan. It was funny. Very funny. It made him laugh. He'd never seen the creepiest boy he's ever known having so much fun without damnation involved. In fact, he himself never had so much fun with more than one person before. Mari was a wonder.What was it about their family that...changed everything? They way he thought, how things happened, appeared, felt? What was it? She cheers the air. He watched Nny and Desri start to wander over, talking. She made him smile like he'd never seen him smile before.  
  
" I hope it snows this week. That's what the weather says. Snow always brings back good memories...does snow bring you good memories too?" she asked. Nny simply smiled at Desri. What was it? Why did she change the way he thought?  
  
Squee and Nny sighed in defeat.   
  
'They're just...perfect.'  
  
  
  



	5. Heading Home for Dinner

  
Chapter 5: Heading Home for Dinner  
  
By 5:00, the party of four was exhausted. Desri was ready to herd the children home.  
  
" We can come back tomorrow, ok?" she said, coaxing Mari to come home.  
  
" Aw...all right." Mari turned to Pepito and grinned. " It was nice meeting you! Maybe I'll see you around school sometime!"   
  
" It was a pleasure, Mah-dee." he replied with a half smile. He outstretched his hand in friendship, and without warning, Mari ran and embraced him in a warm hug. Taken aback, Pepito stood there for a moment, and awkwardly circled his arms around her. She pulled away and grinned. Pepito looked dazed and confused. Squee held back a laugh, and gave a simple, "bye".   
  
Pepito stood by a tree and watched them dissapear around a corner, Mari waving happily.  
  
" Strange girl..."  
  
~~~~  
  
" So, what do you guys want for dinner? We can order out, I can fix something at home, whatever." Desri said, turning onto the street where they lived. Nny and Squee shrugged. Mari, who was currently holding Nny's hand again, thought long and hard.  
  
" Ummm....What do you want, Squee?"  
  
" Uh...I dunno..." He shrugged again. He still wasn't used to being asked what he -wanted-. What sounded good to eat?  
  
"...Hot dogs?" he said the first thing that came to mind.   
  
" I can manage that. What about you guys?" Desri asked. Nny smiled.  
  
" Sounds good."  
  
" Yeah!" Mari said, rhythmically swinging her hand with Nny. He smiled at her.   
  
Once home, Mari ran straight into the backyard and started playing with her dog, Selfie. Squee followed her. Desri headed into the kitchen, opened the fridge and removed a pack of hotdogs. Nny followed her and sat at the kitchen table. He watched her fill a pot with water, and set it on the stove to boil. She leaned against the counter and read the back of the hotdog packs.   
  
" People should never read the ingredients to their food. It's unappetizing ." she laughed, and set the hotdogs down. Nny smiled again. " You draw comic books, right?" she asked. He nodded solemnly.  
  
" Yes, but I really hate them. I've been trying to get back into my little niche of painting, but it hasn't happened yet." he sighed. " I lost it for the longest time...all kinds of weird things keep happening to me. Things to do with Dough-Boys, dead rabbits, and painting a wall..." he said, reminicing. " The truth is, I hadn't left my house in about a week. No real reason to. I don't like the feeling of close, impact humanity. They...anger me to no end. I envy you, Desri. It seems you don't have anything that bothers you. You're happy. I wish I could have that kind of companionable protection from...everything. A wall." He turned to her then, and met a pair of serious dark eyes. It almost shocked him that they, infact, belonged to Desri. She stared intently at him, piercing his eyes with hers. He suddenly felt uneasy, almost terrified. She scared him; staring into him with a mixed look of shock, slight anger, and sadness. Had he said something wrong? Her expression changed again; apologetic and small.   
  
"...Happy. Yes." She turned her attention to the kitchen floor. He can't see past her, he can't see past her eyes. If he does, that thing..that THING will come back and hurt...Good then. Good. Don't lose what you have. " Of course. Nothing...can get through anymore. No. There's a wall, a mask, a...a tomb--No, It's...it's all right. Yes, I'm happy. Smile. Smile. " She sighed and tugged at one of her curls. She turned a weak smile to Nny. " See? Smile."   
  
Nny stared at her, confused, and unsettled. He didn't like that feeling of fear, that feeling of being confused. It wasn't a good feeling, and he was suddenly mad at Desri for making him feel afraid. Angry. She had made him angry just like the rest of them. Maybe she wasn't so different. Maybe she wasn't so perfect. Maybe she really couldn't understand. He looked at her through slitted eyes, furious that he even considered trusting her at all. They're all the same. He stood and towered over her a few inches. She turned back to the stove and opened the pack of hotdogs. He walked behind her, surveying the kitchen. Should he drag her back to his house; into the catacombs? Or should he end it here? His eyes danced across a block of knives and other things that could easily be broken and used to cut, slice, wedge, anything he wanted. Decisions, decisions. She shouldn't have looked at him that way. She shouldn't have. His hand reached for one of the knives. No use in dragging her all that way. He started to pull the knife from it's block when--  
  
"Why do you want protection, Nny? Do you want a mask, a...veil of yourself? " Her voice rang out infront of him. "Never knowing who you are?" He frowned at her back Why did she have to speak to him?  
  
" It will make you even more furious with people than you are now. Don't envy me. Don't feel for me. Just don't."   
  
I wasn't planning on it. He thought bitterly, reaching again for the blade.   
  
"...I'm lost." He heard her whisper. He stared again at the back of her brown curled covered head. What the fuck was that supposed to mean?  
  
" What?"  
  
" I don't know where I am. I feel like...I'm wondering hallways over and over, running my hands over unfamilar walls and paint, looking, waiting for something to happen, wanting to get out of this fucking house, this..this prison. A fucking tomb, Johnny. Mari is lost here with me. In this house..." she trailed off, slowly turning to face him. Her look was distant, like always, but saddened. He frowned at her still. What the hell did she know about being lost? In a tomb? She didn't make any damn sense. He stared at her face, thinking that maybe by tearing it off he could find answers. Maybe...his eyes caught hers. She stared at him again, into him, scanning the back of his skull, deeper and deeper into the walls of his mentallity, riddled with ugliness and pain. The worst lives in his body, and he could suddenly feel her there, and he felt himself in her. In her hallways, her tomb she kept calling it. Calling connection. He hated it, and he could feel her hate too. Just there. There. Their hate burned, but so did her acceptance of him. Her all too easy acceptance of who others saw that he was, and he could feel himself accept her. Forgive her. He hated that feeling too. The back door swung open hard, and Mari came running in with Squee in pursue.  
  
" Are the Hot Dogs ready yet?!"  
  
~~~~~~  
Whatcha think?  
  
mmm...buttery buttery syrup...  
  



	6. Leave me alone, don't go away

  
Disclaimer: I do not own House of Leaves by Mark Z. Danielewski.  
  
Chapter 6: Leave me Alone, but don't go too Far  
  
Like some kind of robot, Desri imediately turned back to the boiling water with a bright smile.  
  
"Have patience, little one." she said as Mari walked over. " All good things come to he who waits." she said, and affectionately tapped Mari's nose.  
  
Mari smiled. She turned to Nny, who was just staring blankly at Desri's still form. ...how can she just..?  
  
" Nny?" Rang Mari's little voice. "Are you okay?"  
  
Nny looked down at her.  
  
"...I'm fine. Go play, Mari." his tone was quiet. Mari took a moment to survey him..and sprinted back outside. Nny shuffled back over to the table and sat.  
  
A heavy silence set in.  
  
Neither bothered to lift it.  
  
---------------  
  
Later that Evening..  
  
After 3 hotdogs each, Squee and Mari were ready for a long night's sleep. Nny bid them 'goodnight' and sat in the living room. Desri walked them both  
upstairs. While he waited, Nny considered just leaving before she came back. Then they wouldn't have to talk.But, for some obscure reason, he didn't want  
that. He wanted to stay and spend more time with her. Then he didn't. He had to get out. Get. The. Fuck. Out. Just when he was about to open the front door,  
Mari's voiceechoed down the stairs.  
  
"House of Leaves!"  
  
"..What's that?" Squee asked.  
  
"It's a book!!"  
  
Desri made a small tired noise in her throat.  
  
" Mari, I'm not in the mood..."  
  
" C'mon, 'Ri! Please! Read just a little? And will you sing that pretty Wassnername song?"  
  
" Her name is Poe." Desri sighed. " All right. But only a little."  
  
Nny hesitated and leaned on the stair banister.  
  
"...'Besides, I can always burn it when I'm done.' "Desri read. " ' After my father died, I was shipped around to a number of foster homes. I was trouble  
wherever I went. No one knew what to do with me. I did end up with Raymond....he was also a total control freak. No matter the means, no matter the cost,  
he was going to be in control. And everyone knew if push came to shove, he was as likely to die for it as he was to kill for it. I was twelve years old.  
What did I know? I pushed. I pushed all the time.'"  
  
Control... Nny had taken a seat at the bottom of the stairs. Why was this so familiar...Not the Doughboys. No..someone else.  
  
Desri's singing voice floated through the air.  
  
" Johnny, dear, don't be afraid. I will keep your secret safe. Lead me to the blind man who lost you in his house of Blue."  
  
Click.  
  
The lights went off upstairs. Nny sat in silence, thoughts swimming around his head like fireflies.  
  
"Johnny, dear.." he breathed. It was such a familar phrase, but he just couldn't place it well enough.  
  
Johnny Dear. Dear. Dear Johnny.  
  
Dearest Johnny.  
  
---  
Dearest Johnny,  
  
You would have recieved a hundered more letters  
before now if the Director had not "strongly  
recommend" I curtail my epistolary efforts...  
  
Dear, dear Johnny,  
  
What beautiful words you have in you, and so  
evenly placed and wisely arranged...  
  
.......Johnny, dear....  
  
My dear, cherished Johnny,  
  
Forgive your . News of your hospitalization  
sent me into the kind of self-indulgent behavior that  
serves no one least of all you. I am so sorry...  
  
.....Ira furor brevis est...  
  
My Dear, Delightful Johnny,  
  
I am infinately pleased by the news of your  
continued recovery but thoroughly confused by the  
latter content of your letter...  
  
My Cherished Johnny,  
  
I have decided not to question your silence...  
  
My dear Johnny,  
  
...cast spells...  
  
Dear, Dearest I now whisk you away...  
  
My dearest only son,  
  
My dear Johnny,  
  
Dearest Johnny,  
  
Oh My Dearest Johnny,  
  
Dear DEAR Johnny, center of my whole WORLD,  
  
Dear, only mine, Johnny,  
  
...Practicing my smile in the mirror the way  
I did when I was a child...  
  
PS. when you return from camp, you will find your  
present.  
  
My darling J, I remain your only Mary.  
Love's every word,  
Heart blistering with Love, My unbound love,  
All my love and attention,  
Your tearful and terribly confused,  
With love and eternal regard,  
With love and heartfelt thanks,  
I lovingly remain your,  
Love, Love, Love,  
Love,  
  
M....M...Mo..?  
  
------  
  
Suddenly, it was gone. His last thought had just...dissapeared. Nny didn't bother to move as he  
heard Desri's footsteps on the stairs. She walked down and sat by him, silent.  
  
Desri sighed.  
  
"...Were you leaving?--"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
"..But you didn't?--"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"...Why?"  
  
"...what was that book you were reading?"  
  
" House of Leaves by Mark Z. Danielewski. It's Mari's  
favorite book...Mother used to read it to us."  
  
" Oh."  
  
"...Do you want anyth--"  
  
"I should go." Nny stood and headed for the door.  
  
" Will you come back tomorrow?--"  
  
" No."  
  
"Nny, what's wrong?"  
  
" I have to go." he opened the door. Desri stood.  
  
" Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Why are you doing this?!!" He turned and glared at her. " Why can't I just leave without feeling sorry about it? Why can't anything work out?  
Why can't I keep you, Desri?! Why do you feel as if you'd dissapear in a second?!! WHY?!!  
  
"...Nny...I--"  
  
"Don't answer me. Good night, Desri." he walked out into the cold. Desri stood in the back again soon!" she called after him. He  
stopped. "Please?"  
  
"...Right." with that, he dissapeared around the  
corner.  
  
The house creaked and groaned. Desri stepped inside and quickly shut the door.  
  
It was just the house settling. She knew it was. It had to be. Desri headed back upstairs. The house groaned again, only this time, it was over her head.  
She started to feel  
  
a little  
  
panicked.  
  
She reached the top of the stairs  
and listened. . .Nothing.  
  
Then,  
  
the attic door  
.  
.  
.  
  
SLAMMED OPEN  
.  
.  
  
A  
  
S udden wave of  
.  
  
FEAR  
  
washed over her. . . ... .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"DESRI!!!!"  
  
Desri's heart skipped as she rushed into Mari's bedroom, only to find her sitting up straight, eyes wide, shaking like a leaf. Squee trailed in moments  
later, pale with fear.  
  
"W-What happened?"  
  
Mari curled under her sheets, whimpering.  
  
" It's back..."  
--------------------------  
  
FINALLY. I love you guys. R&R PLEASE!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!  
  



End file.
